Solve for $x$ : $8 = 4x$
Solution: Divide both sides by $4$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{8}}{4}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{4x}}{4}} $ Simplify: $2 = \dfrac{\cancel{4}x}{\cancel{4}}$ $x = 2$